


Dom Beulah Mcgillicutty Headcanons

by flickawhip



Series: Beulah Imagines [2]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: Dom!Beulah, F/F, Sub!ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pretty much exactly what the title says...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Dom Beulah Mcgillicutty Headcanons

\- Beulah is demanding  
\- She wants you to be hers  
\- Always  
\- Even when you want to rest  
\- She doesn’t mind if you fall asleep  
\- As long as she’s with you  
\- Otherwise she sulks  
\- Punishing you with silence  
\- She likes to control you  
\- She’s gentle about it  
\- But she will control you  
\- Her hands  
\- Her words  
\- Are demanding  
\- Positioning you how she wants  
\- Pleasure is always about her first  
\- Then you  
\- Oh, she’s not mean  
\- She does want you to enjoy yourself too  
\- She just likes to make you beg  
\- Likes making you whine  
\- She’s sharp when she punishes you  
\- Spanking you  
\- She doesn’t do it often  
\- She likes when you behave  
\- You love behaving for her  
\- Watching her smile  
\- Enjoying her stroking your hair  
\- Her happiness  
\- “Who’s my good girl?”  
\- You  
\- It’s always you


End file.
